Nous sommes heureux d'avoir vu
by kagura2409
Summary: Suite de "Tu regardes" et de "Nous avons vu", comment "Vous n'avez jamais vu" se serait déroulée si les parents de Sherlock et Mycroft avaient vu? (OS)
Les regards de Sherlock et Mycroft, figés dans l'entrée, allèrent de leur père, qui était venu leur ouvrir en souriant, le journal à la main, à leur mère, qui s'affairait aux fourneaux en chantonnant. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Est-ce qu'ils avaient bien fait de venir?

-Oh, cela faisait si longtemps que vous n'aviez pas décidé de venir nous voir pour le week-end, nous sommes si content votre père et moi! Mais asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, nous sommes aussi si contents que vous vous soyez réconciliés! Lança Abigail, sans se détacher de la préparation de sa tarte aux pommes.

Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur place, et Mycroft soupira.

-Je suppose que nous aurions du vous prévenir lorsque nous vous avons appelé, mais en sentant votre joie, nous n'en avons pas eu le courage. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas ici uniquement pour profiter d'un week-end en famille...

-Ah non? Demanda Abigail en relevant la tête d'un air curieux.

Andrew releva les yeux de son journal d'un air interrogateur. Mycroft retarda au maximum la réponse en enlevant sa veste et en posant son parapluie, puis, voyant que Sherlock ne semblait pas décidé à lui faciliter la tâche, il répondit.

-Nous sommes ici pour vous parler de quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu. Quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais su, et dont nous aurions probablement du vous parler depuis des années. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose d'agréable, et c'est sans doute quelque chose qui va être difficile à entendre, particulièrement pour toi, Daddy.

Abigail tressaillit. Alors c'était aujourd'hui... Si elle était honnête avec elle même, elle s'étonnait que ses fils aient attendu si longtemps. Mais elle voulait préserver l'illusion, encore un instant, juste un instant, qu'elle avait pas été une mauvaise mère...

Elle essuya ses mains pleines de pâte sur un torchon et s'approcha de Mycroft pour lui caresser la joue. Leur père avait posé son journal et fronçait les sourcils.

-Mike! Tu commence à nous faire peur, tu sais! S'exclama-t-elle.

Mycroft grimaça sous l'horripilant surnom, mais ne dit rien.

-Il est inutile de gâcher maintenant le délicieux repas qui nous attend, Myc, intervint Sherlock. Surtout la tarte aux pommes de Mummy.

Mycroft se tourna vers son frère et acquiesça.

-Tu a raison Sherly, il n'est pas nécessaire d'en parler maintenant.

Sherlock se déshabilla lui aussi, et Abigail et Andrew se seraient probablement extasiés de les entendre utiliser leurs vieux surnoms si ils n'avaient pas été aussi inquiets. ils essayèrent bien une ou deux fois de tirer les vers du nez de leurs fils, mais ils les connaissaient bien. Mycroft était si secret qu'il était impossible de savoir réellement en quoi consistait son travail et Sherlock était le détective le plus brillant de tout Londres. Ils savaient garder un secret, ou préserver une information pour la révéler au bon moment. Ils n'insistèrent pas et se résolurent à profiter de l'instant présent tant que c'était encore possible.

La tourte aux rognons d'Abigail et sa tarte aux pommes étaient toujours aussi délicieuses et les garçons semblèrent contents. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance relativement joyeuse, quoiqu'un peu tendue. Mycroft et Sherlock étaient stressés, autant que leurs parents. Tous redoutaient le moment ou ils devraient parler. Néanmoins, chacun s'efforça d'alimenter un minimum la conversation. Certains avec plus d'efforts que d'autres, bien sûr, mais Sherlock n'avait jamais aimé converser de choses qui ne concernaient pas le travail. Et Mycroft était un diplomate qui s'accommodait d'eux, ses pauvres parents, tant bien que mal.

Andrew et Abigail espéraient tous les deux que leurs enfants sauraient leur pardonner.

Probablement autant que Sherlock et Mycroft attendaient d'être crus et compris...

Alors qu'il étaient devant leur tasse de thé d'après repas, le silence s'éternisa, et si dans d'autres circonstances, cela aurait pu être agréable, ici, ils s'alourdissait des non-dits. Les enfants appréhendaient les révélations qu'ils devaient faire à leurs parents, et les parents redoutaient de livrer leur secret...

Sherlock eût un claquement de langue agacé.

-Si cela continue, nous y serons encore demain, et dans l'optique de passer un week-end un tant soit peu agréable, j'aimerais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

-Sherlock... Tempéra Mycroft.

-Tu as toujours été diplomate, Myc, mais si tu souhaite que tout soit dit rapidement, peut être dois-je parler?

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

-C'est bon, je vais le faire. Laisse moi juste trouver quoi dire...

Les yeux d'Abigail s'agrandirent et elle retint des larmes traîtresses à la dernière seconde. C'était fini. Leur famille était finie...

-Mummy, Daddy... Ce dont nous devons vous parler remonte à notre enfance... Et il est également question de l'oncle Ted, dit-il en se tournant vers leur père.

Andrew et Abigail se figèrent. Ainsi il était vraiment temps. inutile de tenter de retarder un peu plus l'instant présent. Abigail était fortement tentée de partir remettre de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et Andrew d'enchaîner sur n'importe quelle conversation stupide qui horripilerait ses enfants. Mais il était fini, le temps des secrets et des cachotteries. Celui de la vérité était venu, et il n'allait pas être tendre...

-Encore une fois, ce que vous allez entendre n'est pas agréable, et il se peut, -il est même probable-, que vous refusiez totalement ce que nous allons vous dire. Cependant, comprenez bien qu'il s'agit de l'entière vérité. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à salir sa mémoire...

Andrew fronça les sourcils. Etait-il encore utile de jouer la comédie des parents outragés et ignorants? Dans le doute, il tenta.

-Mais enfin! Parlez!

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

-Daddy, il ne t'est jamais apparu que l'oncle Ted pouvait avoir des tendance pédophiles?

Andrew et Abigail s'étouffèrent avec leur gorgée de thé. Sherlock, fidèle à lui même, allait toujours droit au but...

En temps normal, ils auraient dû retrouver rapidement contenance, s'indigner contre ces enfants ingrats qui insultaient les morts, se demander d'où leur venait cette nouvelle blague, mais ils en furent incapables. Ils échangèrent un bref regard effrayé, et bien qu'ils furent tentés de se noyer dans leur tasses de thé, d'un commun et muet accord, ils relevèrent bravement les yeux et fichèrent leurs regard effrayés dans ceux de leurs fils en hochant tristement la tête.

Il fallut à Sherlock et Mycroft un temps étonnamment long pour comprendre, ou plutôt pour accepter la nouvelle.

-Vous saviez! Siffla Sherlock d'un ton venimeux. Vous saviez et vous n'avez rien fait, rien dit pour nous aider!

Le souffle d'Abigail se coinça dans sa poitrine. Ah ça non! Il était hors de question que ses fils croient cela! Hors de question!

-Non! Cria-t-elle.

Mais sa voix se bloqua, ses arguments disparurent. Elle chercha un instant le réconfort dans le regard de son mari, et Andrew lui prit la main, l'encourageant à continuer. Ce n'était pas par lâcheté, même si elle avait toujours été plus courageuse que lui. C'était juste qu'elle maniait bien mieux les mots que lui...

-Nous ne savions pas jusqu'à ce que nous surprenions l'une de vos conversations, quelques jours avant la mort de Ted... Nous ne nous en étions jamais rendu compte...

-Et cela ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de nous aider, lorsque vous vous en êtes aperçus? Persifla Mycroft d'une voix froide.

Abigail frissonna. Sherlock haussa un sourcil. C'était la voix que Mycroft réservait d'ordinaire aux interrogatoires des pires criminels...

-Mais nous l'avons fait! S'exclama-t-elle. Dès que nous l'avons su, nous avons tenté de vous protéger de notre mieux, c'est pour cela qu'on ne vous a pas appelés lorsqu'il est arrivé, et qu'on lui a fait croire que Sherlock était malade...

-C'était sa dernière visite avant sa mort, dit Sherlock en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux. Et après, ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de venir nous parler? D'essayer de nous aider? Nous soutenir?

-Si... Mais nous n'en étions pas capables, avoua Abigail, les larmes aux yeux. Nous ne nous sommes aperçus de rien, nous n'avons pas été la lorsque vous aviez besoin de nous... Nous avions tellement honte...

-Vous êtes lâches, conclut Sherlock.

Andrew et Abigail baissèrent les yeux. Des larmes de douleur et de honte brûlantes coulaient sur les joues d'Abigail et brûlaient les paupières d'Andrew. Il releva néanmoins courageusement la tête.

-Il y a aussi le fait que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de vous passer de nous...

Mycroft et Sherlock froncèrent les sourcils. Abigail sécha ses larmes et releva la tête elle aussi.

-Vous vous êtes disputés à un moment donné, et votre relation est devenue beaucoup plus tendue, mais... Vous avez utilisé vos vieux surnoms aujourd'hui, est ce que vous vous êtes réconciliés? Est ce que... Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble?

L'expression de surprise si inhabituelle sur les visages de leurs deux fils aurait presque pu être comique si les circonstances avaient été différentes...

-Vous saviez? Demanda Mycroft, abasourdi.

Abigail hocha la tête un instant et renifla légèrement.

-Lorsque nous avons surpris votre conversation, vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Vous pleuriez tous les deux, et c'est ça qui nous a convaincus. Nous n'avons jamais rien dit justement parce que nous n'avions rien à dire. Nous n'avions pas été là pour vous, il était normal que vous ayez trouvé une solution à vous...

Le silence revint et s'éternisa doucement, cette fois-ci chargé de surprise, de remords et d'un petit brin de colère...

Puis, Andrew, décidé à dire toute la vérité, reprit la parole.

-N'allez pas non plus penser que nous n'avons rien fait du tout pour vous aider...

Abigail eût un petit rire nerveux malgré elle.

-Ça non! Et je ne regrette rien d'ailleurs! C'était une ordure! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à mes garçons!

Mycroft et Sherlock la regardèrent d'un air surpris, attendant qu'elle continue. Remarquant que ses deux fils attendaient des explications supplémentaires, elle eût un petit geste dédaigneux.

-Quoi? C'est vrai non? Et puis, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Mais il se pourrait qu'on ai trafiqué ses freins...

Il y eût un nouveau silence, le temps que tout le monde recolle les morceau.

-Les freins... Les freins de sa Jaguar? Demanda Mycroft.

Abigail releva vers lui ses grands yeux humides.

-Et bien oui! Lorsque nous sommes sortis pendant le repas, c'était pour ça! Maintenant qu'on savait ce qu'il vous avait fait, il était hors de question qu'il s'en sorte, alors on s'est débrouillés pour l'éloigner de vous, on l'a maintenu occupé et à son départ on lui a fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus jamais remettre les pieds ici! Il est parti, et deux jours après il fonçait la tête la première dans cette cabine de téléphone...

Mycroft et Sherlock demeuraient étrangement figés, le regard impassible...

-C'était le frère de papa... Commença Sherlock.

-Oh, moi? S'étonna Andrew. Moi, je tenais la lampe, pendant qu'elle coupait les fils...

Le sourire de Sherlock, toujours figé, finit par s'agrandir doucement, pendant que Mycroft les regardait d'un air stupéfait.

-Vous l'avez tué... Commença Sherlock. Nous ne pouvions pas oublier parce que nous étions persuadés que cette ordure avait eût une mort trop douce, qu'il ne paierait jamais, et vous l'avez tué... Il a été tué par les parents de ses victimes, à qui il faisait confiance et qu'il croyait pouvoir berner... C'est la meilleure des punitions...

Et Sherlock, à fleur de peau, éclata d'un rire hystérique entrecoupé de sanglots. Mycroft, même si il tentait de le cacher, avait bien de la peine à retenir ses larmes. Andrew et Abigail n'eurent pas besoin de se poser de questions, et contournèrent rapidement la table basse qui les séparaient de leurs enfants pour les serrer dans leurs bras et les laisser pleurer tous leur saoul. De grosses larmes d'enfants. Des larmes d'enfants brisés et blessés, toutes les larmes qu'ils retenaient et auraient dû verser depuis des années...

Leurs fils, aux cœurs si glacés, étaient secoués de hoquets qui leurs fendaient le cœur. Leurs larmes intarissables allaient probablement leur laisser un mal de crâne digne des meilleures gueules de bois, mais cela importait peu: ils étaient arrivés il y avait seulement quelques heures, il leur restait tout le week-end pour se remettre, et pour enfin se comporter comme une véritable famille...

Andrew et Abigail s'apercevaient à peine qu'ils pleuraient eux aussi, sur leurs petits garçons devenus grands trop vite et qu'ils avaient enfin retrouvés, sur leur famille réconciliée, sur leurs cœurs réparés...

Petit à petit, et sans même qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, les sanglots se transformèrent en rires. Des rires incontrôlables, puissants et irrévocables, hystériques. Des rires qui contenaient la vie et tout ce qui va avec, des rires qui les essoufflèrent et les firent presque suffoquer pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Et après un dernier câlin collectif étrangement chaleureux de famille enfin réunie, ils se séparèrent et séchèrent leurs larmes, reprirent leur souffle.

Abigail, pour retrouver une contenance, déclara qu'elle allait refaire du thé et Andrew, un peu tremblant, l'aida à débarrasser. Sherlock et Mycroft restèrent sur leur canapé et se regardèrent, surpris, mais heureux du tournant inattendu qu'avait pris cette journée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, leurs yeux brillaient de bonheur, et ils échangèrent un long baiser, leurs parents les observant depuis la cuisine d'un air un peu triste, mais résigné.

C'était comme ça après tout. Si cela leur convenait, si ils étaient bien, alors ils n'avaient rien de plus à dire qu'autrefois. Pour l'heure, le week-end n'était pas fini, et Abigail entendait bien recruter Sherlock et Mycroft pour la tarte aux fraises, pendant que Andrew l'aiderait à préparer la terrine de lièvre...

Plus tard, ils pourraient toujours prétendre que ce moment, cette journée, n'était jamais arrivée. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient dans une bulle hors du temps, deux petits jours qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Et maintenant, à ce moment, Andrew et Abigail pouvaient enfin se dire qu'ils étaient heureux d'avoir vu, d'avoir su...

Et, peut être, pouvaient-ils se pardonner un peu...

* * *

Voila, c'est la fin du cycle Sherlock! Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?

La semaine prochaine, la suite de "La marque d'Eros", que vous avez été nombreuses à me demander, attention, j'annonce: "La marque de Thanatos"... :)


End file.
